Black Mode - Ready
by WhiteColor
Summary: [Shared with Belle1020] My name is Reika Scuro. I'm a girl who likes real-action videogames, and I am very great at them. Well, my life was supposed to be normal when I met these ninjas... including a certain black-haired one that stares at me in a way... you know... strange. And the worse, I have to help them in these missions! [Rating can change 'cause of my craziness. ColeXOC]


_**User: WhiteColor**_

**Mind if I came with 3 stories to do? I hope not~**

**That one is me and Belle doing _together_, at my account. Because I won in a Jokenpô game. (LOL)**

**She's the author of "Careful In What You Wish", you should read it!**

**So then, you can note the difference of A/N to know who is who. **

**Hope you like the story! First chapter made up by me.**

**That thingy is set after "Pirates Vs Ninjas".**

* * *

A black sword could be seen being swung to the side and to the left. A girl with a black and short dress was using it. The dress had some stripes in light blue, looking like digital. She wear black gloves and black and light blue boots. Her blue hair, tied in a ponytail, and with two clips on the front of her hair, swung to the left and to the right, as she moved, in front of a videogame stand. And wanna know what? That person is me.

"Reika, your records are on the top once again." I turned to see some guy which was everyday on the arcade, looking at my records on the videogame. "I wonder how you do it."

"Years of pratice. I got used to that clothing that we have to wear to play that thing." I smirked, taking off one of the gloves. "It does really look like you're in the game, as the main character of it, so whatever. You not going out?"

He shook his head. "I'm staying here. I really like the arcade." I closed my eyes. People now are just focused on videogames, and of course I like some too, but I don't spend my whole life playing one. "And you?"

"Nothing of your business."

I went to the female clothing, to change to my actual clothes- a crimson blouse, without sleeves, a dark yellow shorts, and white sneakers. My hazel eyes didn't fit the hair color, but whatever. I got out of the arcade, to see the Dareth's dojo. That guy thinks that he's the best, I know him. We met each other one day when I kicked his door by aciddent. What? I lost the control of my bike, don't judge me! I opened the door to see a bunch of guys training. The ninja. Man, it were actually them. And the new one, what was his name, really? Bloyd? Goid? I don't know, but ends with "oid" or something like that. I was spying them... until Dareth came in.

"This is a mess! Please at least don't break my trophies..." He said, looking at his trophies (which are actually fake), and then looked at the door. "Reika! You here again?" I facepalmed mentally as he yelled my name. The ninja looked at me, making me don't know what to say. "Come, come! Wanna revenge for the last time?" Dareth smirked, as everyone still looked at me.

"The last time you got a kick on your face, should I say." I said, so the ninja started laughing. The one in blue stood up, pointing at Dareth.

"You lost against a girl? Man, losing against us is fine, but losing agaisnt a girl?"

"Jay!" The one in red slapped the back of his head.

"Can I know who are you?" The one in black looked at me.

"Uh... my name is Reika Scuro, and I'm... a normal girl who likes real-life action videogames." I said, trying to look the normal possible. "You all are the ninja, right?"

"Yes, I'm Cole and these guys are Kai, Jay, Zane and the little one is Lloyd." Cole pointed at the other guys, as they waved.

"You like real-life action videogames? I thought girls didn't liked that thing!" Lloyd said, as I actually wanted to _punch _him on the face, but then I remembered that he's just a little kid. Every kid thinks like that until seeing me playing.

"I love them. Actually, I always get the highest records. Well, today I got one." I said, as I looked at my hair.

"Your hair is blue?" Kai pointed at it.

"Problem?" I asked.

"I liked it." Jay said, crossing his arms.

"You know how to fight?" Zane asked me. I smirked, and then nodded.

"Why? Wanna fight agaisnt me?" I asked, already pointing at him. Everyone stared at me a long long time. Suddenly Cole came in front of Zane and prepared to fight.

"I wanna try. But don't worry, I'll be being easy on you." Cole said, as smirked.

"I'll be too." I smirked and then we stared at each other.

He rushed at me with his fist prepared for a punch, which I dodged and he turned back, to another one, and suddenly I got his arm and threw him to the floor. He got up and kicked my leg, in the same time I jumped and then fell with the two feet on him, with one of my foot getting closer to his neck and the other one on his stomach.

"I won." I said, as I got off of him and helped Cole to get up.

"You're... pretty amazing, as I can say." He said, looking at me.

"Years of videogame, bro." I crossed my arms, as Lloyd came to me.

"Man, can you be my teacher? These guys don't teach right!" He said with these puppy eyes that every kid has, as the other ninjas stared at me with evil on their eyes. Just kidding, they were actually surprised. "What? You really don't!"

I let a giggle out. "Nevermind, I'm not a master of spinjitzu or something like that..."

Then suddenly I could see a shadow on the windows of the dojo. _'What the hell is that?'_

"Reika? Something wrong?" Cole asked me, as I looked at the shadow.

Suddenly the walls started to break, as I was really on a dangerous situation and couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

**For some people in this world- I'M A GIRL.**

**And I and Belle do the chapter without the other knowing, we just agreed on something - It was going to be a girl who met the ninjas somehow. This.**

**Next chapter will be doing by Belle.**

**~Nataly**


End file.
